medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Polly Abbott
Polly Abbott is a police officer of Rightia. History Little is known about Polly's history. However, it is mentioned that he and Dregg attended the police academy together. During a conversation with Dregg, it is revealed that Polly came from a lower class family, and was constantly teased by students who came from influential families. In a Q&A on tumblr it was revealed that Polly, Dregg, and Tira are all childhood friends. Personality Self-titled "Elite", Polly is obsessed with increasing his rank among the officers. He does not seem to be a bad cop, but he does have a habit of thinking too highly of himself. His high self-esteem is in stark contrast with Dregg's self-hate''.'' The contrasting personalities of Dregg and Polly usually result in jokes and puns, normally making Polly look childish. Polly and Dregg, along with Tira have known each other since youth. They have a friendly, but conflicted, relationship. Polly also has a platonic obsession towards Princess Sarah, even though he has a wife and a daughter. He owned an incredibly expensive Princess Sarah collector's locket, of which only five were ever made. According to Dregg, Polly is jumpy, idiotic, wimpy, too eager, and a fool, but a good person. Appearance Polly has light gray hair worn in a similar style to Dregg's, but Polly's bangs are rounder and of uneven length. He has blue eyes, a pointy chin, and dark gray glasses. Unlike most officers in Rightia's Police, Polly wears a purple cape. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The True Monster After hearing about the situation at Morty's Restaurant, Polly insists on coming to the scene. He also sends a message to the Royal Court. Polly is working on the case when Dregg and Tira arrive. Tira accidentally runs into him, sending both of them sprawling. Polly is knocked unconscious for a short while, then gets up and starts yelling at the other two officers. Tira calms him down, then asks what the situation is. Polly chastises Dregg for showing up without knowing what is going on, and Dregg says that someone forgot to tell this "kid" (Tira) that he was sick. Tira is offended at being called a kid, and Polly says that he probably meant "old cow." The two officers then get into a name-calling argument. After talking to all the soldiers, Dregg manages to calm Tira and Polly down. Polly is annoyed when Dregg says he knows what's going on, claiming that he will take care of everything and should just leave. However, Dregg retaliates by saying that the incharge of the case isn't Polly, but actually Buldark. Irritated, Polly asks him to tell what is going on. Dregg has concluded that the criminal is a non-human with monstrous strength, and is proven right when Buldark suddenly returns with the culprit. Polly agrees with Buldark that the dragon is a murderer and thus should be put down. The soldiers are about to take it away when King Frake and Counselor Icelot interrupt. Tira questions their arrival, and Polly reveals that he summoned them - in order to make Rightia seem like a civilized nation, he wants to hold a court proceeding for the dragon. Frake readily agrees and wants it to be held this very afternoon. Afterwards, Polly wants Dregg and Tira to be his assistants since he is representing the case, but they refuse. Polly says that they will feel his wrath before departing for the Royal Court, accidentally leaving his Princess Sarah locket behind. Later, Polly returns just when Dregg is about to start investigating the inner areas of the restaurant. Buldark and Dregg try to tell him that there are inconsistencies in the case, but Polly refuses to hear them out. However, Dregg reveals that he has Polly's locket, and he reluctantly allows him to search the inner areas as long as he can prove that the case has holes in it. The two officers enter a Medieval Debate. Dregg wins, and Polly leaves in a huff for the Court, leaving his locket behind again. A while later, Polly sends a message from the Royal Court summoning all the witnesses - the trial is about to begin. At the trial, Polly presents his case as a long, boring speech over an hour long that causes King Frake to fall asleep. Afterwards, he is waken up by Icelot, and the four councillors vote on the verdict. All four say the dragon is guilty. Frake is about to pronounce the dragon guilty, but Dregg and Tride suddenly rush in. Polly is greatly annoyed by this. When Sir Lore and Madam Raven change their votes to "not guilty," Polly is outraged and argues with Dregg. Tira breaks them up, and Dregg explains why the dragon could not be the murderer. Just then, Buldark returns with new evidence about the case. Dregg walks up to the dragon's cage and pets it, revealing that it is tame. During the cross-examination of Mila, Tride, and Crowal, Dregg tells Polly to taste the cake, and he reluctantly does so, saying that the flavor is tomato. Polly is greatly irritated when Dregg successfully proves that the murderer was Crowal. After the trial, Polly visits Dregg. He wonders whether either of them would have ever murdered someone like Crowal did. Dregg reassures Polly that he wouldn't go that far. Suddenly, they hear a rumbling, followed by Vilrole screaming. Polly quickly backs away, and the dragon lands in the room. He reveals that King Frake wants to hold a trial run for dragons as pets, and of course Dregg was chosen as the first owner. With an evil chuckle, he leaves the two alone in the room. The Princess And The Grump Polly is sent to the Royal Palace in order to investigate the kidnapping of Princess Sarah. However, he starts losing his mind and has to be beat up by Dregg to get back to his senses. The two officers start bickering, until Captain Buldark tells them to focus on the situation at hand. Polly reveals to Dregg that Sarah has been kidnapped. Dregg is shocked to hear this, and says that she might have just been playing around somewhere. However, Polly and Buldark inform him that they checked all the possible locations, and there was no way she could leave by herself. While Dregg investigates the room, Polly talks to the guards and learns that the only people who came by Princess Sarah's room were the King and his four councillors. Upon realizing Eva was the perpertrator, Dregg orders Polly to talk to Gru and get more information about Eva. Trivia * Polly's father is one of King Frake's Councillors. As Polly is from a lower class family, he may have been adopted or his father was not a Councillor until Polly became an adult. The latter is more likely because like Sir Lore, Sir Abbott was once an officer before becoming a Councillor * In Death Wish - Part 1, a scene which was a parody of Undertale featured Polly in the role of Flowey, as "Polly the Pollinator". * Apparently sometime before My Dr. DontLittle Polly ate a Soul Catcher Potato. However, because his soul is allegedly not corrupt the potato did not trap his soulBased on a conversation between Amber Heart and Chef in My Dr. DontLittle.. References Category:Officer Category:Rightia Category:DeathWish